


Still Dean Winchester

by Adri_le_Chat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I made this because I could and your judgement does not matter in this world, Immortals do not love like mortals do, M/M, Oneshot, We’re all shippers anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adri_le_Chat/pseuds/Adri_le_Chat
Summary: Dean and Cas met up again. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas, Destiel
Kudos: 6





	Still Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sansinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/gifts).



Life was going as usual. Dean was slipping away at some shitty beer he got at a store. It was the cheapest shit he could’ve gotten off the counters of the stingy store. The beer tasted awful. Damn brewer went the cheap route. 

Dean was nearly broke. It’s all he could get. All he wanted, really. The good shit wouldn’t be the same. The brewer went the cheap route because that’s what they were supposed to do. It’s the shit brand. He’d thrived off the crap for decades now. The taste was... something. Created a sense if normalcy during the decades he’d been doing this. Those decades that had inched by.

Everything was lukewarm. He’d been through so much there was nothing to surprise him. He’s been to hell and back. Watched an angel think he’s a god. Saw his younger brother get crazed on demon blood. There wasn’t anything that could shock him. He even saw his beloved Cas get sent to superhell. Right after the confession. 

Nothin’ good lasted for Dean. Life was shit. As shit as the beer he was forcing down his throat. 

He still missed Cas. That was undeniable. The angel use to be the one he said his prayers too. But now the damn angel won’t answer anymore. Even after he’d been released from superhell. Dean remembered the look on Cas’ face. He longed for him. This ancient, incomprehensible angel, had fallen for him. A single mortal in a single moment in time.

Dean set the beer down on the impala. Intuition pushed for Dean to bring back his fluency. Dean use to be fluent in prayers when he had Cas. Muttering became fluency and soon he could produce prayers that brought forth Castiel. Only for Cas would Dean become fluent in prayers. 

He took a deep breath. Prepared for the possible confrontation he’d have to do.

“Yo, Castiel.” He sighed. “It’s been a long time and I long for you. It’s been seasons - years have passed, flowers have bloomed and decayed. If you’re still there, still wantin’ to talk me after all this shit. I’m here. I’m here Cas.” Dean prayed.

A strange vibe entered the area. The scenery shifted. Heavenly grace filled the side of the road that Dean was stuck on. Dean knew Cas had responded.

“Dean. I have arrived.” Castiel said.

Dean shifted his body to face Cas. He looked the same as ever. The same trench coat, the same clothes, just... Cas. Castiel was here. His Castiel was here. 

“I have come.”

“You have. I’m surprised to see you.” 

“I am not surprised. You always pray to me eventually.” Castiel stated. “I know you by now.”

Dean chuckled. He chuckled deeply. Of course Cas knew. Castiel could see right through Dean — into his very core. He didn’t know why Cas cared. But he did. And he’s here now. 

“I heard you got rainbow wings.”

“I do. I didn’t know until now.”

“That’s good.” And Dean walked to stand in front of Castiel. They were close. Dean could see the small features of Castiel’s vessel — the stubble, the eyes, everything. To think that Cas was an ancient being that had worked with the creator.

“I know brings like you can’t love like mortals do.”

“We cannot. It is why I envy you, _Dean Winchester_. When an immortal loves a mortal, it is beyond many things. You will never leave my mind. Imprinted upon my very being. I love you, Dean Winchester. I hope you will not forget it.” 

Dean rubbed his forehead with his hand. “Then do something. I’m sick of your aloof waiting. I’m a man who’s gunna die again soon.”

“Then I shall.” Castiel said. He looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“Still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester.” Castiel whispered. Dean was never seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> We’re all shippers after whatever the fuck happened to the season finale. The implications and uniqueness of an immortal angel, a being that humans cannot comprehend, falling for a man like Dean is so interesting. I love it.


End file.
